


Cut From The Same Cloth

by revenblue



Series: [collection] but you keep spinning 'round me just the same (Perryshmirtz) [91]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, POV Second Person, Shared Pain Soulmates, Soulmate Reveal, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22395334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: You have your nemesis, that's so much better than asoulmate.
Relationships: Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Perry the Platypus
Series: [collection] but you keep spinning 'round me just the same (Perryshmirtz) [91]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/746841
Comments: 7
Kudos: 88





	Cut From The Same Cloth

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler they're soulmates.

Sometimes you wonder what it would be like to have a soulmate. To be one of those lucky few with a place in the world, who _belong_. To have your soulmate's pain on top of your own, like you don't have enough already. To inflict _your_ pain onto _them_. To know their life is worse for knowing you, because there's no way anyone else deserves what you have to deal with every day.

Then Perry the Platypus interrupts your thoughts with a smile in your direction, or that noise he makes, or a touch of your hand, and you decide this is better. You have your nemesis, that's so much better than a _soulmate_.

When you hurt each other, the _right_ way, it's by _choice_ , not fate playing a cruel joke. Fighting, thwarting, sparring, holding him down to steal a kiss, it's all real. _Earned_. The aches and bruises he gives you, they _mean_ something. _You_ mean something.

He said so himself, when he put this ring on your finger.

For a platypus of few words, he sure knows how to say a lot. That he pays attention, in the box of almond brittle he brings when your thoughts get the better of you, like he did tonight. That he trusts you, in the way he drops his guard and his tail when he walks through your door these days. That he likes having you in his life, in the ease with which he leans into your arm when you reach over him to set another cup of tea on his desk, next to the three already there. So many things to love about him. And you do love him, of course you do, that's why you _accepted_ the ring.

Sometimes, like tonight, you sit on the kitchen counter and watch him filling out all his paperwork. And yours too, he _insists_. Sheesh, add a self-destruct button to paper _once_ and he'll never let you live it down. So now you don't fill out your own forms, just make sure _he_ has all the tea he could ever want while he does it _for_ you. It's the least you could do.

Especially since you still feel like you barely know the guy. Sure, you know how hard he hits, how he takes his tea, that he shivers when you brush your lips over his knuckles. Even where he _lives_. Probably. Where his lair was, at least. But that doesn't tell you how he _thinks_. What his past is like, who he is when he's not with you, if he has a _soulmate_. Just because he's never mentioned it doesn't mean he doesn't have one. You hope he _actually_ doesn't, though, and maybe that makes you a bad person but you already knew that. _Good_ people don't become evil scientists.

You can only assume he doesn't _mind_ the whole _evil scientist_ thing, because he's still here, in your apartment, in your _life_. Plus, he's dating his _nemesis_. That's a pretty good indicator. You may be a certified Good Guy now but you're still _nemeses_ , you still _fight_ , just without the whole Good vs Evil thing.

And he stays afterwards. That's a nice change, helps your apartment feel less _empty_.

He glances over at you with an inquisitive noise, pointing at the four empty mugs on the desk now, and you hop up to make him another one. Keeps your hands busy. After all, it's not like he lets you make _inators_ when he's over here in the evenings _either_ , not after what happened with the Popcorn-inator.

Well, that's not entirely true. Technically you _could_ make inators, but then he'd be all _disappointed_ at you, and that's worse than losing your arms again. You would know. So, tea it is, he appreciates the tea.

Boil the water, drop in the teabag, make the tea, add the agave syrup he loves so much, stir it in with a spoon-

Pain lances through your finger and you yelp, sticking it in your mouth on instinct as the spoon clatters across the bench. Wide-eyed, you turn to Perry the Platypus, who... also has his finger in his mouth?

He blinks first, and then you're pulling your finger free, inspecting it for a _papercut_ , or whatever other injury you now inexplicably have from _making tea_ because _that_ totally makes sense. And it turns out there _isn't_ one. No papercut, no _nothing_.

"Perry the Platypus," you say, brows furrowed. "Did you just..."

Gesturing towards the stacks of paper on the desk in front of him, he shrugs. Just a papercut, he says. Dangers of paperwork, that he's graciously shielding you from. But...

You cross the room, dropping to one knee beside him so you don't have to bend over. "Let me look at that." Taking his adorable little _hand_ , you turn it over, revealing an _actual_ papercut on his finger. Sealed shut with his spit already, so he's not going to need a bandage for it, but it's got to sting.

Wait a minute.

"I want to try something," you say, and he bows his head in agreement, his other paw coming up to curl around your wrist. "This might hurt a little..."

You poke at the papercut and _yep_ that hurts. 

Swallowing, you glance up into his gorgeous brown eyes. "I think... I think we're _soulmates_ ," you whisper, when your voice works again. All this time and you never imagined...

All he does is shrug, squeeze your wrist, and turn back to his paperwork.

"That's it? No reaction?" You would have thought he'd be _surprised_ at least. Did he know? But then why wouldn't he _tell_ you? He knows how you feel about _belonging_ , and he didn't think to mention it? "Perry the Platypus, this is a _big deal_ , I-"

He shuts you up with a kiss. Which _works_ , because of course it does, he knows all your weaknesses and this is one of them. Curse him, he's _good_ at this.

When he finally lets you up for air, you wrap your arms around him and press your face into the side of his neck, breathing in his familiar scent. How did you end up with someone as amazing as _him_? "I guess I never thought it would happen, you know? The _soulmate_ thing. I tried to be _happy_ about that, because, well- you know my life, it's not that hard to figure out _why_ \- And with you I _was_. Happy, I mean. You make me so, so happy, Perry the Platypus, I hope you know that. Yes, even when you punch me," you add in response to the inevitable eyeroll you're sure he's giving you, while he combs his fingers through your hair. "And now it turns out we _are_ soulmates." You lift your head, letting him see the tears in your eyes. "Did you _know_?"

Shaking his head, he brings his palm down to cup your jaw. He _didn't_. And he chose to be with you anyway, somehow. That means something. That means a _lot_.

"You really didn't know?" you ask, again, just to make sure, and he flicks at your nose in answer. Yeah, he had no idea either. Good to know it wasn't just you. "So... soulmates. I don't know what I was expecting, but..." You kiss the tip of his bill and exhale softly, pulling your foreheads together. "I'm glad it's you."

He nuzzles at your cheek, then touches his fingers to your chin, guiding your head towards the... empty mugs on his desk. _Right_ , he's still waiting on his _tea_. The tea you were _making_ when you got _distracted_.

The echo of his touch lingers on your skin as you pull away with a "Whoops, I almost forgot about that. Let me just get it for you." Rising to your feet, you shuffle backwards, pointing towards the kitchen. "I'll be right back." Then you turn and dash back in.

You're only away for a _second_ or two, thirty at the most, but when you return he's already back to work, glaring at the stack of forms like he's trying to burn through them with the force of his glare. For all you know, he _could_. Reaching over anyway, you set the cup right next to his free paw, twisting it so the handle taps into his palm. No one could say you don't _make an effort_.

Glancing up at you, his expression softens, and he lets out a low rumble of appreciation. You can tell it's appreciation because he leans against your arm for a moment as his fingers curl around the cup. Then the moment's over and he tugs his tea closer, under his bill.

"I know it's _great_ and all, but I'm standing _right here_ ," you complain, loud enough that he _has_ to know you're only _pretending_ to be irritated. Especially since your hand's resting on his shoulder, thumb rubbing slowly into the tight muscle. You can't be genuinely mad at him any more, not after everything he's done for you, as your nemesis and your... Soulmate, you guess.

But how much difference does that make, huh? He's your nemesis, that's all you've ever needed him to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Ship server as always is in the series description.


End file.
